User blog:Sondz1911/Paladin's card list (WIP, subject to change)
Starter: Strike - 1: Deals 6 (9) Damage Defend - 1: Gain 1 Block, (When you draw this card, lose 1 Strength, gain 1 back at the end of turn.) Paladin’s Hammer - 1: Deals 4 (5) damage. If you have played this card once this turn, attack 2 more times. Iron Charge – 1: Deals 10 (14) damage. Next turn, enemy gains 5 (4) Block. Thorns Deck: Spiked Shield – 2: Gain 2 (3) Thorns. Gain 2 (3) Block Taunt – 1 (0): Enemy attacks for 10 times this turn, Next turn, stuns them. Exhaust. Spikeball – 3: Lose 5 HP, deal 25 (30) damage to ALL enemies. Gain 3 (5) Thorns. For every additional point of Strength, gain 1 Thorns. Exhaust. Spiked Cudgel – 1: Deals 8 (11) damage. For every 3 points of Thorns, apply 1 Vulnerable Defensive Stance – 1 (0): Can only be played as the first card of the turn. You cannot play any Attacks this turn. Gain 1 Block. Gain 2 Thorns. Lose 1 Strength. Mace – 2: Deals 6 Damage. For every point of Thorns, deals an additional 2(3) damage. Lose half of your Thorns. Barbed Wires - 1: Gain 3 (4) Thorns Sharpen – 1: Lose all Thorns. For every 3 (2) point of Thorns, gain 1 Strength. Exhaust. Sharp Growth – 2: Gain 1 (2) Thorns per turn. Spike Javelin – 1: Deals 6 damage. Gain 1 (3) Thorns Energized Thorns – 1 (0): Whenever you have more than 5 Thorns, lose 5 Thorns; Gain 1 Energy, Draw a Card Holy Deck Adapt – 3: Lose 10 (8) Intangibility. Whenever you gain a Debuff, heal 1 HP. Flame Strike - 1: Deals 7 damage, Inflict 3 (4) Burning. Paladin’s Judgement - 4: Lose all Strength. Can only be played as the first card of the turn. Discard your hand, add 1 (upgraded) Paladin’s Hammer for each card discarded. They all costs 0 this turn. At the end of turn, Gain back the amount of Strength lost. Execute – 3: Deals 10 damage 3 (4) times Reinforcements – 0: Gain 2 Dexterity, (Gain 1 Energy), At the end of turn, lose 2 Dexterity. Next turn, lose 2 Dexterity and gain back 2 at the end of next turn. Exhaust. Swift Techniques – 1: Draw 2 (3) Cards. Beams of Light – X: Deals 7 Damage to a random enemy X+1 times. Inflict 3 Burning for enemies hit. If X is equal or more than 3, Next turn gain 1 Energy and Draw a Card. Ruin – 1: Apply 1 Vulnerable, 1 Weak, and 1 Critical to ALL enemies. Gain 1 Weak. (Does not gain Weak) Critical: Next attack deals 50% more damage, stacks with Vulnerable. Wears off at the end of turn. Aggressive Mode - 0: Exhaust all Block-based cards in your deck. Lose all Block. Gain 5 (7) Strength. Holy Light -2: Deals 4 (9) Damage and Apply 1 Critical to ALL enemies. Gain 1 Block. Holy Nova –3: Apply 15 (20) Burning to an enemy. Next turn, lose 3 (2) Energy. Sacred Technique -0: Choose a card in your deck to put it in your hand. Lose 1 HP. Exhaust. Blessing of Might – 1: Gain 1 (2) Strength. If your health is below 50%, gain 2 (3) Strength. Blessing of Light – 2: Heal 1 HP each turn for the next 2 (3) turns. Exhaust. Blessing of Protection – 2: Gain 1 Block each turn for the next 3 (4) turns. Exhaust. Blessing of Wisdom – 3: Every time you play a Skill card, Draw a card. Redemption – 4: If you would take critical damage during the next 3 turns, heal back to 5 (7) HP. Guardian – 3: Summon a Guardian Spirit. It has 30 HP. You cannot damage the Paladin until you defeat the Guardian Spirit. It deals 5 (7) damage per turn and inflicts 2 (3) Burning. Exhaust. Hammer of Wrath – 1: Deal 9 Damage, Draw a (2) Card(s). Negate – X: Gain 2 (3) * X Block. If all block was depleted, take that much damage. Funnel - 1: At the end of turn, if you have any energy leftover, gain 1 Block for each. Consecration – 2: Deal 15 (19) damage to ALL enemies. Shield of Faith – 1: Gain 1 (2) Block Bulwark – 2: Gain 3 (4) Block, Draw a Card. Category:Blog posts